


Rotten Love

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Daiki moved on top of him, carefully, almost as if he was afraid he was going to hurt him.A not necessary precaution, he realized that, but he liked to show this care to him.





	Rotten Love

Daiki moved on top of him, carefully, almost as if he was afraid he was going to hurt him.

A not necessary precaution, he realized that, but he liked to show this care to him.

He kissed every inch of that fair skin, he licked imaginary patterns on it, going lower, taking his cock past his lips while he slowly started to prepare him.

He wished that moment was never going to end. He wished he could’ve stayed there forever, with the heat of that skin and the younger’s moans in his ears, demanding, anxious for him to do something more.

And Daiki had never been able to refuse Ryosuke anything.

He pulled away for a moment and laid on the bed, putting a hand on his hip and pulling him on top of him, starting to slowly push inside of him as soon as the other had straddled him.

He clenched his eyes, as usual trying to resist the temptation to start moving inside that hot body.

He saw the look on Yamada’s face get less tense, and just then he pulled out slowly, pushing back in, as far as he could, taking control of the situation until the other started moving on top of him, searching a deeper contact with him, sensually rolling his hips.

So beautiful that Daiki had a hard time believing there was something better out there.

He kept still, watching him while he brought a hand to his cock, stroking it fast, aware of how much the elder liked when he was the one doing it; his forehead was sweaty, his face flushed, twisted by pleasure.

He came after a few minutes, staining his stomach and his chest and collapsing on top of him, and then the elder grabbed his hips and pushed back inside of him, hard, anxious to find his release.

And when he did he held on tight to that still body on top of him, putting his arms around his waist and letting their skin stick together, breathing in his scent, trying to catch his breath.

He wished he didn’t have to let him go.

But he knew he couldn’t escape his responsibilities any more than this, he knew Kei was home waiting for him.

He sighed, low, trying not to be heard from Yamada.

They had argued about it until a while before, and he had no intention to start again.

Daiki had issues, it was pointless to try and deny it.

After having fought so hard to have Kei, after having dealt with his tantrums and his mood swings and finally having managed to get him for himself, he would've never believed that less than a year later they would've fallen victim of their everyday life.

They woke up, every morning, they kissed, they had breakfast together and then they got out, they got back home at night exhausted and they got to bed, they had sex because they had to and they fell asleep. And the following day was exactly the same.

Daiki wasn’t sure of what had happened to them, he just knew he wasn’t willing to go on like that anymore.

And then there was Yamada.

He had sneaked into his life like something new, fresh, something which always made him smile and made him happy.

Daiki felt guilty about Kei, but he couldn’t help always coming back to the younger.

_“This is not a solution to your problems, you know that, right?”_

Ryosuke told him that every time they met.

And Daiki didn’t say anything to him, he kissed him so hard to hurt, because he didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to hear that it wasn’t a solution, because he didn’t want to feel guilty while he was there, in the only place he truly wanted to be

But Ryosuke refused to understand, and he kept on that cold stare whenever they were together.

He let himself being carried away by lust just like Daiki, but he didn’t understand that for the elder it was much more than that, that it wasn’t just sex he looked for in him, that the moments they spent together weren’t a mere escape.

He pushed Yamada off of him, slowly, and headed to the bathroom to wash up, then he got dressed under the careful stare of the younger.

“Do you have to go?” Ryosuke murmured, sad.

_No, Ryo. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go back home. I want to stay here, even though you wouldn’t understand why._

Daiki bit his lip, nodding briefly.

“Yes. I have to go back home. Kei... Kei’s waiting for me.” he replied, low.

He went away like he had arrived, with the same feeling of emptiness, once again without having told Ryosuke how he felt.

Without having told him that with Kei things were bad because they had fallen inside a vicious circle, and that was true, but that the main reason why Daiki kept looking for him was that he loved him.

Daiki kept that inside.

He had learnt from his mistakes how much a relationship could hurt love, and he wasn’t ready yet to sacrifice what he felt for Ryosuke.


End file.
